The First Full Moon Excerpts
by ChristieGordon
Summary: Yaoi, Slash, M/M Paranormal Historical Romance, Angst, Demon: Adam finds Necalli, a young man who's lost his memory, among a full moon and dead bootleggers in 1930's California. As Necalli's secret unfolds, can Adam save them both?
1. Excerpt 1

**The First Full Moon**

© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-348-7

_Blurb:_

Adam Ross doesn't believe in demons. After a house fire killed his family at the tender age of twelve, he's not even sure he believes in God. But that is about to change. Under the light of the full moon, in 1930, rumrunners wash ashore dead on the Northern California coast amidst carnage, slashed and drained of blood. Rumors and local Indian lore tell of the existence of creatures out at sea, demons. Among a second rash of dead bootleggers, Adam finds Necalli, a stunning young man with strange physical anomalies and amnesia, who arouses him beyond belief. Adam becomes determined to help Necalli and solve the mystery lurking in his broken memories. Will he fall under Necalli's spell and save himself in the process?

_Available at:_

**eXtasy Books**

**Amazon**

**Barnes and Noble**

**Fictionwise**

**All Romance eBooks**

**Mobipocket**

_PG Excerpt 1:_

Heat pressed against Adam's cheek. His eyes fluttered open to an exotic set of light-brown eyes with flecks of gold gazing back at him. "Whoa." Startling, he clamored to crawl up against the back of the couch, tilting his body up at an angle. The eyes, framed by long, black hair, followed him. "Ah, so you're awake?"

Sitting on his legs on the floor, the young man continued to study him as if fascinated by everything about him. His hand came up to rest over Adam's.

He flinched and yanked his hand away. His breath quickened from the contact and his morning erection felt hot.

As if on cue, the young man's gaze roamed Adam's chest and rested on his groin.

Feeling self-conscious, he draped his arm over his hips in an attempt to cover himself.

The young man leaned forward. Reaching up with a quizzical gaze, he ran a clawed finger down Adam's cheek. The touch tingled all the way down into his groin. _Why is he touching me like this? _And how was it his mere presence aroused him? He melted further into the couch. "Um, do you understand English? Do you speak?"

The young man focused his attention on the hand covering Adam's groin. Reaching over, he took it, absently brushing Adam's erection through his trousers.

He gasped, closing his eyes for a second. His hips moved forward ever so slightly with the contact.

The young man pulled Adam's hand toward him and inspected it. His delicate thumb arced across the top, giving it a light caress. His fingers probed underneath. He held up his other hand, fingers splayed, and examined it as if comparing the two.

An abrupt tug on Adam's hand made him jerk forward to mere inches in front of the young man's face. He became mesmerized, lost, in the beautiful eyes. The shape was like the Chinamen he saw in San Francisco, but not as pronounced. Not quite Indian either.

Lifting himself up on his knees, the young man reached his free hand out and cupped Adam's chin, pushing a thumb into his lower lip. He ran the thumb along the thick flesh of Adam's lip, moving it gently to the side, before releasing it.

"Ah…" Adam whispered, despite himself.

"Your breath and pulse quicken when I touch you."

The young man's voice was soft and smooth, but much lower than Adam expected. It held a soft accent he couldn't place. "What? No it doesn't." Snapping back to reality, he yanked his hand away from him.

The young man grinned, showing long eyeteeth. "I excite you."

He scoffed, but his face flushed in embarrassment. "You don't. It's just normal, that's all. All guys our age get a morning woody."

Clear confusion swept over the young man's face. "A morning woody? What is that?"

"Never mind." He shoved himself up and climbed to the edge of the couch. _That's enough inspection_. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

The young man watched his every move with wide eyes.

"So what's your name anyway? And who are you?"

The young man looked down at the couch cushion for a moment. "My name is…I think it is." He put a clawed hand to his forehead. "It's, Necalli, I think." Dropping his hand, he gazed back up at Adam. "Yes, Necalli."

Adam leaned toward him. He may have been hurt more than he'd let on up to this point. "You okay? Do you remember anything from last night?"

Necalli gave a slow shake of his head. "Um, no." He looked into his eyes. "Why are you so different? Why are your hands so strange?"

"My hands? You're the one with strange hands." He gestured to Necalli's mouth. "And your teeth are a little funny, too."

Reaching up, Necalli fingered his teeth.

He let out an easy chuckle. "What, did you come from another planet or something? What have they been feeding you over on the reservation?"

Hurt spread across the features of Necalli's face and he sat back, lowering his head and hiding his hands under his thighs. He whispered, "You're beautiful."

His heart fluttered with Necalli's comment, but he ignored it. _This kid must have had a hard bump to the head_. Leaning forward, he reached his arm out and touched Necalli's shoulder.

Necalli flinched and drew away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean nothing by it. I like Indians, actually. I think your whole culture is sort of interesting."

Necalli kept his head lowered, his voice soft. "I'm not an Indian."

"Well, what are you then?"

"I, I don't know. I don't remember." Necalli's gaze drew slowly up to Adam's face while he kept his hands hidden.

He smirked. "Well, if you don't remember, how do you know you're not Indian?" _That was a stupid thing to say, Adam. Don't need to rub it in. _

"I know I'm not." Necalli furrowed his brow as if trying desperately to remember.

"Well, I'll bet your parents will be looking for you." He stood from the couch and looked down on the young man.

"No, I don't have parents." Necalli's gaze ran from Adam's feet up to his face.

Immediate compassion raced through him. This young man was like him, orphaned. "No parents? You're a little too young to be on your own. Who are you living with?" He raked a hand through his hair. Had the rumrunners taken advantage of his situation?

"No, I'm not young. I'm very old actually." His gaze slowly swept the room as if taking it all in.

He let out a soft chuckle. "What do you mean, you're not young. You couldn't be older than eighteen. Much too young to be hanging around with them rumrunners I found you with."

In one quick and graceful movement, Necalli darted up to a standing position. "I'm not eighteen."

He startled. "Jesus. How'd you do that?"

"What?" Necalli tilted his head to look up into his eyes.

"Stand so quickly. You must be pretty athletic. Too bad you're so short. You'd never play basketball." He let out a nervous laugh. Necalli must be around five-foot-three, since he was five-ten. This young man puzzled him. "Um, if you're over eighteen, how old are you?"

"I don't know. Just old, much older than eighteen." Bewilderment filtered through his features. "I can't remember."

He sighed. Could he believe anything Necalli told him? "So you can't remember anything, but you're sure you're not an Indian, you don't have parents and you're much older than eighteen."

Necalli took a step closer to him, so close their chests almost touched. His inquisitive eyes roamed Adam's face. "Yes."

He flushed and stepped backward, not wanting to re-ignite his awkward feelings toward him. "Uh, d-do you remember what you were doing with the rumrunners?"

"Your heart beat has gotten faster." Necalli stepped close to him again, maintaining eye contact.

Walking backward and turning around, he struggled to steady himself. "I'll take that as a no." This young man unnerved him, made him think about things he shouldn't. He strode over to the kitchen area before facing him again. He looked over the white tiles on his kitchen counter for a moment and returned his attentions to Necalli. "Hey, you hungry?"

Necalli nodded his head.

He gestured to the table. "Well, have a seat and I'll make some breakfast." He busied himself with making a pot of coffee and pulling out eggs and bread. He thought for a minute about Necalli's predicament. "Hey, I heard that sometimes people who've lost their memory can get it back if they go to the place where they lost it or something like that. So how about we head over to the beach after breakfast and we'll see if you remember anything?" He turned around to gauge Necalli's reply.

Necalli sat at the table, his arms underneath its surface in his lap, eyes still studying him. "All right."

He let a wide grin spread over his lips. "Uh, I'm Adam, by the way."


	2. Excerpt 2

**The First Full Moon**

© Christie Gordon .com

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-348-7

_PG Excerpt 2:_

A warm body behind Adam stirred. An arm, draped around his waist, grew tight against him. His eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the white plaster of his wall. The bright beams and shadows of the morning sun set the room aglow, shining through cypress boughs and mullioned windows.

Finding the strange hand with the clawed fingers on his belly, he entwined his fingers in it and squeezed.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah." When was the last time he allowed someone to spend the night with him? Maybe never. It felt good, waking in Necalli's arms.

"What is that picture?"

He gazed up at the picture of his family tacked to the wall. Reaching up, he carefully removed it and brought it down. Necalli moved away from him, allowing him to roll onto his back. The two lay side-by-side on the bed. He held the picture up over them for Necalli to see. "This was my family. My mother." He pointed to her. "My father." He pointed to him. "And, my little sister, Aloise." His finger stayed on the picture, over her image.

"Why does the picture sadden you?"

He looked at the ceiling. Sudden tears stung his eyes. Not because of the memory so much, but because of the pure concern in Necalli's voice, his uncanny ability to already know his feelings without being told. Reaching a hand up, he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "They passed away, in a house fire, when I was twelve, eight years ago."

"And you miss them?" Necalli placed his hand on Adam's arm.

"Yes, terribly. Especially my sister, she was so precious. But, I couldn't save her."

"You tried?" Necalli turned to his side and propped his head by an elbow.

A tear escaped Adam's fingers and rolled down the side of his face. "My mother pleaded with me to, but I couldn't save her without being killed myself." Another rebellious tear worked its way free to fall down his cheek.

Reaching up, Necalli took Adam's hand from his eyes and brought his arm down to rest at his side. "It's okay to feel sorrow for the ones you've lost. Just don't let your loss frighten you into being alone."

Gasping, he dropped the picture and rolled into Necalli's chest. He grasped at his sides in a desperate attempt to hang on to him.

Necalli surrounded Adam, holding him tight.

"Damn it. How do you know so much? Who are you?" His voice muffled against Necalli's chest.

"I can be whoever you want." Necalli kissed the top of his head.


	3. Excerpt 3

**The First Full Moon**

© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-348-7

_PG Excerpt 3:_

Adam swirled Julie on the dance floor and brought her into his arms. She stumbled, making him tighten his hold on her. _God, was she drunk_. After all, they'd all imbibed in two more flasks after finishing off the first.

Swinging her head back, laughing, she moved to the beat of the music. "Oh, Adam, I love dancing with you."

He winced. He couldn't say the same. As he held her against him, swaying, he looked out between other dancing couples into the sea of tables and people under the glow of lanterns and tried to pick out Necalli. Darkness swam overhead. _It's got to be late_. Anxiety gnawed at his insides with the situation brewing between Necalli and Maxwell, ever since Necalli's words sunk in. Maxwell responded to Necalli, which also meant in Necalli's terms—Necalli excited Maxwell.

Julie's head bobbed in his vision as he scanned through the tables. After a few passes, he picked out Maxwell and Necalli.

Maxwell sat with his chair pushed up right next to Necalli, much to Adam's dismay. They were focused on each other, each leaning toward the other, nodding and chatting. Maxwell bent close into Necalli, pawing at him.

_When is this damned song going to end? _He had to see where Maxwell's hands were landing. Besides, she had already kept him out here for at least a half-hour, enough was enough.

"—don't you, Adam?"

He shifted his attention to his dance partner. "What?"

"I said I love jazz, don't you?" She pressed her chest against him and gazed up into his eyes.

He tried to hold her a little farther away. "Sure, I like jazz."

He saw it.

Maxwell's arms wrapped around Necalli's neck. Leaning in, Maxwell's head covered Necalli's face as if he were kissing him.

Jealousy and pain stabbed at Adam's heart. He stopped dancing and stood motionless, releasing Julie.

Necalli smiled at Maxwell as he pulled away.

"Hey." Julie's movement stopped and she turned to see what Adam stared at.

His mind raced. _But Necalli said he didn't like Maxwell? Necalli loves me, doesn't he? He said so_. Then Maxwell's words flooded into his head. _How much can you love Necalli when you get so hard for me? _Images flickered in his mind, of Necalli straddling Maxwell, of Maxwell stroking himself, of Necalli pleading with Maxwell to take him.

"You okay? You look sick." Julie's gaze roamed his face.

He glanced at the ground before meeting her gaze. "I think I am. Excuse me." He pushed her aside and trudged through people back to their table. When he reached it, he stopped and glared at Maxwell.

Necalli smiled up at Adam.

"Oh, hey, Adam." His cousin's hand rested on Necalli's thigh.

"You two seem to have taken quite a liking to each other." Fury blurred Adam's thinking and made his hands clench into fists.

"You didn't think I was going to let you keep him all to yourself, did you?" A smirk of satisfaction curled one side of Maxwell's lips.

With concern and worry on his face, Necalli sat forward and reached out for Adam's arm. "Adam?"

He jerked his arm away. "Don't touch me." Turning, he fled, twisting through people, racing toward the piers, heart pounding, lungs burning. Questions flooded his mind. How could Maxwell do that to him? How could Necalli let him? How could he let Necalli into his heart so fast? He knew better than to let people get close. He knew, somehow, people always disappeared, disappointed, died. They hurt him. They always hurt him.


	4. Excerpt 4

**The First Full Moon**

© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-348-7

_Adult Excerpt 1:_

Necalli was on all fours, his face hovering over him.

Adam let out a soft gasp. What did Necalli want? The look in his eyes lit up his desire. His heart pounded and need filled his groin. "What are you doing?" His gaze rested on sensual flesh of Necalli's lips. He couldn't help it.

"I excite you, don't I?" Necalli's voice was low and seductive.

"Uh, wh-what do you mean?" He gulped hard. Necalli knew. Somehow this young man knew about his strange cravings for him.

Reaching a hand down, Necalli ran a pointed fingernail over Adam's erection, through sheets and underwear.

A soft moan escaped his lips.

Necalli closed his eyes for a moment as if relishing in the sound of Adam's voice. "You've done this many times today."

"N-no, I haven't. It just happens sometimes. You should know that."

Necalli fumbled under the covers, grabbed hold of Adam's wrist, and dragged his hand out of the sheets. Placing Adam's palm between his legs, Necalli closed his eyes and let out a low moan. He ran Adam's palm over the fabric of his trousers, rocking gently into the motion. "Yes, I know. It's happened to me, too."

He was stunned. The hard flesh of Necalli's erection slid against his palm. "We shouldn't do this. It's wrong." His voice sounded far away, like it belonged to someone else. His breath grew heavy.

Letting go of Adam's wrist, Necalli lifted his limbs to straddle him. "Why is it wrong?" He leaned his face down to hover closer above Adam's.

He licked his lips. All his attention focused on tasting the beautiful young man just out of reach. "L-lots of reasons." He took a deep breath.

"Like what?" Necalli came down lower on his elbows, almost touching noses with him.

Adam shifted in the sheets. How he wanted to close the gap, to surrender to his need. His words came out slowly. "Uh, it's, it's just wrong." His chest rose with each breath as if trying to make the connection he craved.

Necalli lowered again. His lips barely brushed Adam's. "But why?"

Necalli's gentle breath puffed over his mouth. "B-becau…" He pushed forward, submitting to his hunger. As his lips crushed Necalli's, his tongue penetrated, probed, danced over the long fangs inside the delicious mouth of the young man so close above him.

Letting out a deep moan, Necalli dropped his body over Adam's. Immediately, he ground his hips into Adam's erection, thrusting and writhing above him, stealing sweet friction. His arms wrapped around Adam's head as if holding on to the promise of more.

He groaned, feeling the pressure on his cock pulse pleasure through him. He wrapped his arms around Necalli, placing a hand on his lower back, guiding him to press harder against him, heightening the sensation in his erection. Shuddering, he sent a loud gasp into the room.

Necalli's mouth kissed a trail down his jaw line and onto his neck. He nipped gently on the tender skin, tracing long teeth over the surface.

The feel of Necalli's teeth sent a shiver through him. But somehow, his senses dragged him away. _This was wrong, very wrong!_ "No, Necalli." He shoved Necalli off him.

Necalli fell to the side with a sharp gasp. "Adam?" Lying on his stomach, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him. A wounded confusion tensed his face.

He sighed. His body tingled from the brief tryst. He glanced at Necalli's beautiful face. Desire, fear, regret and shame raged a war inside him. "I'm sorry."

Necalli dropped his forehead to the bed, between his arms. "Is it my hands? My teeth? Do they bother you so much you can't bear to touch me? Am I not pleasant to look at?" His voice resonated with pain.

He rolled to his side and placed a hand on Necalli's back. "Oh, God, no. You're more than pleasant to look at. You're the most stunning and beautiful thing I've ever seen. I don't care about your hands and teeth. You've been driving me crazy, wanting you, since the moment I saw you on the beach."

Necalli lifted his face to him.

His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. The tender display of emotion stole Adam's breath.

"Then why won't you take me?"

"Don't you know? It's indecent. It's not done. Well, not done by most guys. Are you, uh, like that?" Shocked, he hoped his answer was yes.

"I don't know. I don't remember it being indecent. But if you're asking if I've been with other men, then, yes, I have. I think." Confusion knitted Necalli's brows. "It's not wrong, it can't be." Anguish returned to his face.

"I don't understand you. You're strange and mysterious and alluring all at the same time. I'm drawn to you, but I don't know who, or even what you are."

"Does it matter?" Necalli leaned in close to his face again.

His eyes rested on Necalli's lips. The taste of them lingered on his tongue. Desire rushed through him, destroying any reason. "No, it doesn't." Pushing sideways, he kissed Necalli, hard and insistent.

In a flash, Necalli pinned Adam down on his back, arms up over his head, legs spread wide. "Then, take me." He flicked his tongue over Adam's lips, teasing and taunting his flesh. Licking down Adam's neck, he bit gently into soft skin. His hips thrust into Adam. Low moans, one after another poured out of him.

Thrusting back, he felt delicious waves of pleasure race through his body. Necalli's taunting drove him mad. He gasped as the long teeth brushed along his skin, down his neck, onto his chest. Necalli sucked and bit on his nipple, making him buck with need. His cock became sensitive, too sensitive. Release beckoned him. He broke free from Necalli's grasp and pressed down on his shoulders, craving the feel of his mouth on him. He never had a male before, but he'd had plenty of women.

Necalli obliged, positioning himself over his hips, pulling the sheets and his boxers down to expose Adam's erection. He ran a slick tongue up the underside of Adam's cock.

He groaned and thrust up, desperate to get more.

Necalli licked him again and swirled his tongue over the head of Adam's erection, over and over.

He squirmed. Delicious pulses sent shivers through him. "M-more, take all of it." He wrapped his fingers in Necalli's long hair and pressed down on the back of his head, yearning to uncoil the tension mounting inside him.

Necalli continued to tease him, with only his tongue, licking his cock, swirling the head.

"Uh, p-please." His thrusts came faster, more urgent. Ragged breathing tore from his chest.

Necalli stopped and looked up at him. "Do you want me?"

Shuddering, he gazed down at Necalli. "Of course I do. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone more."

"Will you take me?"

Confusion muddled his mind. What the hell was he talking about? Why is he asking such questions? "I'll do whatever you want."

With a mischievous grin, Necalli sat up on his legs. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He unfastened his trousers.

He watched the languid movements of Necalli's naked body in the faint glow of the nightlights. Toned and lean muscles flexed and relaxed. Reaching down, he ran his hand along Necalli's hairless chest and down to the grooves of his taut stomach.

Necalli gazed up. Lust burned in his eyes. His brows tensed and a soft gasp escaped him. His eyes glazed over for a second as if lost in Adam's caress. "Touch me more."

A coy grin spread over his mouth. "As soon as you get those pants off, I will."


	5. Excerpt 5

**The First Full Moon**

© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-348-7

_Adult Excerpt 2:_

He followed his lover into the guest room. After they both entered, he closed the door and locked it, hearing the gentle click of the tumbler. Anticipation made his slacks grow tight. He couldn't wait to feel Necalli's soft, naked skin against his. When he turned around, he saw Necalli standing next to the bed, completely undressed. Necalli's erection stood tall and thick, beckoning him. His need flared as he stepped across the room to Necalli.

Their lips meshed, gently brushing, exploring, tasting. Adam wrapped his arms around Necalli's back, trailing over lean muscles, cupping his behind.

Necalli let out a low, soft moan. He pressed his hips forward into Adam's and drew him in closer. "Let me undress you," he said, brushing his cheek against Adam's and taking in a deep breath.

He nodded.

Necalli took a small step back and focused his attentions on Adam's shirt. He unfastened the buttons, slowly, deliberately, and slid his hand under the fabric to caress Adam's chest with each one.

Moaning, he tilted his head back, lost in Necalli's exquisite touch, in the gentle tickle of pointed nails over his skin.

Coming forward, Necalli licked and sucked on Adam's neck, flicking his tongue and letting his fangs trace over the surface, teasing. His hands roamed down to the top of Adam's pants, unfastening and gently lowering them down.

Necalli's timid fingers probed under the band of Adam's boxers and reached lower, all the way down, under his sac.

Pleasure rushed through him as the fingers traced circles under him, over him, on top of him. His hips moved as he groaned, low and deep, yearning for more. As his head came forward, he let out a puff of air before reaching the soft skin of Necalli's neck. He bit softly on it and sucked hard.

Necalli gasped and circled his hips into Adam's thigh, making his erection rub against him, spreading pre-seed, up and down, side-to-side. "Adam, do it all to me." He pulled his hand out of Adam's boxers and stepped back. Giving Adam a seductive look, he lowered the bedcovers and slipped gracefully between them.

After pulling himself out of his shirtsleeves, Adam stepped out of his slacks and threw his shirt to the floor. As he dropped his boxers and stepped out of them, he kept his gaze on Necalli's eyes, filled with desire for only him. "You look so good, lying there, waiting for me." Letting a small grin curl his mouth, he leaned down over the bed and crushed Necalli's lips beneath his own.

Wrapping his arms around Adam's neck, Necalli guided him down and over him.

Warmth surrounded his whole body, the silky flesh taunting him, the spicy scent drawing him in. He rocked his hips into his lover, hearing him gasp and moan, feeling his hands run up and down his back. Delicious pressure ground down over his erection, sending pulses through him. "Do you want me to take you?"

Necalli opened his mouth and hissed with pleasure. "Do what you want. I want to know what you like."

What exactly did he want? He'd never had a male besides Necalli. Oh, but he could think of things. His mouth met Necalli's again, kissing him hard before lowering down, slow and sensual, and licking a trail down his neck, over his chest, onto his stomach. First, he wanted to taste all of him.

Necalli arched his back and moaned, keeping his hands on Adam's head as Adam licked and sucked down his pelvis, over a thigh and back across. He spread his legs for Adam, opening up to him, showing him all he had to offer.


	6. Excerpt 6

**The First Full Moon**

© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-348-7

_Adult Excerpt 3:_

Dropping his book, Necalli lunged at him, throwing his arms around Adam's shoulders, burying his face in his neck. "Tell me you only want me."

He returned the desperate embrace, breathing in Necalli's spicy scent. "I only want you." He plunged his face into Necalli's black locks and kissed him hard.

Releasing his hold for a moment, Necalli scrambled into Adam's lap, straddling him. He put his arms on Adam's shoulders and pressed his forehead to Adam's. "Take me." He rocked his hips forward, letting out a soft moan.

His breath became labored as Necalli rocked into him, putting sweet pressure on his groin. "You want to do that again already?" He tried to smile, but the quick intensity of his arousal wouldn't let him. "Damn…" He leaned forward and placed a deep, penetrating kiss on Necalli's lips.

Necalli opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Adam with insistence. His hips rocked faster, more persistent, on Adam's lap.

Necalli's erection pressed into Adam's stomach. His hands and fingers kneaded Adam's chest through his shirt. His tongue flicked inside Adam's mouth. Adam groaned and thrust upward. The wave of pleasure was delicious. He let his hands explore Necalli's back and down around his hips, finally to his thighs and between his legs, running his palm over the tip of Necalli's cock.

Necalli tilted his head back and gasped. "Adam, please take me."

"Right now?"

"Yes." Leaning fully back, Necalli's hands shook as he fumbled to unfasten his pants. He climbed off the couch and stood, lowering his pants and boxers. Kicking off his shoes, he pulled out of his clothing.

Entranced by Necalli's sudden arousal, Adam unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers, quickly freeing his cock. He stroked slowly over it, letting out a soft moan as pleasure rushed through him.

Raw desire burned in Necalli's eyes when he stepped toward Adam.

Opening his arms, Adam beckoned him back.

Placing his hands on Adam's shoulders, Necalli straddled him again, letting himself down and forward, rubbing his erection against Adam's. "Take me." His voice strained with need.

He thrust his hips, sliding his cock along Necalli's. "God, I want to." Placing his hand on the back of Necalli's head, he pushed him forward so their lips met. He quickly grew sensitive as he crushed Necalli's lips, probing his tongue with his own.

Necalli let out a low moan as his hips moved with heightened urgency over Adam. Lifting Adam's shirt, he pressed his erection hard into Adam's stomach, smearing it with pre-seed. "Please, I can't wait." His words came out between ragged breaths.

Rising up, Necalli positioned his entrance over his firm cock and came down quickly over him, his passage still slick from the earlier encounter.

Gasping, moist heat enveloped him. He drove down and up, sliding easily, pleasure filling every part of his body. "Oh, God, you feel good." His words were soft and strained. His heart beat so fast…might it burst? Drawing Necalli in close, a sudden ache to have him as close as possible coursed through him, to feel every inch of him. He teetered on the brink, feeling his peak tease him.

_Available at:_

**eXtasy Books**

**Amazon**

**Barnes and Noble**

**Fictionwise**

**All Romance eBooks**

**Mobipocket**


End file.
